Mientras esté a tu lado
by Lupi-chan
Summary: El recuerdo de Heiderich logra que Ed haga algo inesperado. Al admite que lo que siente por su hermano va más allá de sólo amor fraternal. Pero será dificil ser correspondido perteneciendo a la misma sangre. Shounen ai: AlphonsexEdxAl


**HOLA! Primero que nada, OBVIAMENTE Hagane no renkinjutsushi no me pertenece. (ToT NOOO!) Pero bueno, asi de cruel es la vida u.u**

**Advertencia: contiene spoilers de la pelicula, asi que si no has visto el anime y/o pelicula no leas... a menos que quieras arruinarte algunas cosas (...como yo lo hice xDDDD) ah! esta historia es shounen ai (amor entre chicOs), Si no te agrada este género no importa: Lee ò.ó xDDD no es cierto ;) ya será bajo tu propio riesgo**

**Nota: por lo regular cuando diga "Al" se refiere a Elric. Cuando sea "Alphonse" hará referencia a Heiderich. **

**Espero que esta cosa no se haya comido signos o letras ¬¬ **

**Oki, ya dicho lo necesario les dejo este fic que espero disfruten y dejen review (POR FAVOR!) **

* * *

"Me alegro de que Edward este interesado en una mujer" Había dicho Alphonse Heiderich a Noa. 

Ahora él estaba muerto. Ed había conseguido ir y regresar a su mundo, incluso Al, su hermano menor, había llegado esta vez con él. Pero el Alphonse de ese mundo donde la alquimia no existía, ya no vivía. ¿Había interferido la ley del intercambio equivalente?

Ambos Elric, varios amigos de Heiderich, Noa y demás personas asistieron al funeral.

Ed no podía olvidar esas palabras, no lo había escuchado directamente de él. La gitana fue quien se lo contó. Ciertamente el mayor de los Elric, en ese nuevo mundo no se había interesado por alguna chica. No tenía porqué hacerlo si tenía a Alphonse Heiderich, que a pesar de parecerse a su hermano en físico, no tenían la misma personalidad. Nadie sería como su hermano. Y sin darse cuenta de cómo o cuándo, se percató de que se había enamorado de su nuevo amigo.

Cuando Noa llegó a su vida, creyó que ella le gustaba, pero no estaba seguro, era una persona muy agradable, que le hacia recordar a Rose. Ella obviamente, gracias a sus habilidades de adivina supo lo que el chico sentía, y fue entonces cuando le comentó lo que Alphonse había dicho.

* * *

- ...A pesar de haber dicho eso, no lucia completamente alegre – dijo Noa a Ed. – Es obvio que él se siente desplazado, y también lo es el hecho de que tú no me amas – agregó, por lo cual Ed se había puesto rojo. 

- ¿Porqué no le aclaras las cosas? – sugirió la chica, haciendo que se pusiera mas rojo de lo que estaba.

- ¡Pero qué estas diciendo! – exclamó Ed evitando su mirada.

- Ustedes se aman. Dices que en este mundo hay personas que se parecen mucho a las que viven en el tuyo. Quizá me parezco a alguien importante para ti, y es por eso que tu mente se nubló.

- Noa... – dijo Ed. Se sintió un poco culpable de que ella hubiera notado la verdad. En ese momento le llegó la imagen de Alphonse besando su cuello con ternura.

- No te preocupes por mi – dijo con una sonrisa al momento que acariciaba una de las mejillas del chico. Disimuladamente la quitó, había visto un recuerdo privado del rubio. Ed percatándose de eso volteó hacia otro lado nervioso.

Así que Alphonse quería convencerse de que el que Ed saliera con una chica sería mejor para los dos, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por esa separación.

* * *

Ed cerró los ojos. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no quería que su hermano le viera. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Noa aun bailaba, lo hacía con mucha gracia, ahora, cada que la miraba le era bastante claro que se había dejado llevar por su imagen. En realidad no la quería, no como a Alphonse Heiderich. Suspiró al tiempo que su mente viajaba por sus recuerdos.

* * *

-¡Edward-san! – exclamó alegre Alphonse entrando en el cuarto del alquimista con una botella de Napoleón y dos vasos con hielos - ¡ya tenemos el permiso para hacer una demostración de nuestro cohete en el carnaval de octubre! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa a la vez que dejaba lo que llevaba en las manos en el escritorio. 

-¡Eso es genial Alphonse! – dijo levantándose de su cama para chocar y estrechar la mano con su amigo a modo de felicitación.

- ...Gracias Edward-san... – dijo y luego reaccionó como si hubiera despertado de un sueño.

-¡Brindemos por ello! – sugirió con tal alegría que contagió a Ed. Llenó los vasos hasta la mitad y le entregó uno a su compañero.

- ¡Por los cohetes! – dijo entre risas Alphonse

- ¡Salud! – contestó Ed alzando su vaso y chocándolo con el de Heiderich.

Momentos después en los que ya habían tomado dos vasos del vino, Ed se encontraba acostado, y no porque el alcohol hubiera hecho efecto, eso era muy poco como para hacerlo caer. Alphonse seguía de pie.

- ...Si todo sale bien, seguro Rudolf Hess nos contratará – dijo ilusionado, sin tener la mas mínima idea de que ese sujeto, quien haría que el chico se sintiera mas cerca de su meta sería el mismo que le asesinaría.

- Ya verás que sí – animó Ed, sentándose de nuevo y encontrándose con la mirada de Alphonse.

Este se acercó donde Ed, y puso una mano sobre su hombro al momento que esos ojos dorados estaban sobre él. Y así se acercó al rostro del alquimista, deteniéndose a varios centímetros para observarlo. El corazón de ambos chicos comenzó a latir con fuerza, sabían que lo que pasaría después era algo que los dos deseaban, que no lo habían podido confesar y ahora que comenzaba a suceder sin ninguna razón en especial, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Alphonse se acercó otro poco pero aun sin siquiera rozarlo. Ed entrecerró los ojos y el otro le imitó. Así el de ojos azules eliminó finalmente la distancia entre los dos, dando paso primero a un tímido y suave beso. Ante este primer contacto sintieron como si el tiempo y su corazón se hubieran detenido por un momento, para luego latir con mucha mas fuerza. Cuando ambos cerraron los ojos por completo no podían evitar sentir que les faltaba aire debido a la emoción de esa situación, haciendo de este modo más fuerte de lo normal la respiración de los chicos. Ahora una extraña sensación recorría sus cuerpos, no deseaban que eso terminara. Alphonse nuevamente, tomando la iniciativa empujó con uno de sus brazos el hombro izquierdo de Ed para recostarlo sobre la cama sin romper el beso. Elric no puso resistencia alguna y suavemente, ayudado por el otro brazo de Alphonse quedó boca arriba.

El chico originario de ese mundo se sostuvo con ambas manos sobre el colchón puestas a los lados de la cabeza del mayor mientras que una de sus rodillas también apoyadas en esa suave superficie se encontraba a un lado de la pierna no metálica del chico. Ed ahora le tomaba la mejilla con su mano izquierda. El ojiazul se separó por un momento, pero solo para dirigirse al cuello de su "amigo" y comenzar a besarlo con tal delicadeza que Ed no pudo prohibirse exhalar aire con un pequeño gemido. Después de unos momentos Edward decidió que era su turno. Evitó que Alphonse siguiera besándole y ahora él comenzó a besar su pálida piel. Primero lo atrajo hacia sí para que el peso del chico cayera sobre él, y después giró a modo de ser él quien quedara arriba. Ed introdujo ambas manos bajo la camisa del chico, que ante el contacto de la metálica mano sintió un escalofrío. Aunque para Ed era como si en ese momento tuviera uno normal. Las caricias y tiernos besos por parte de ambos siguieron por mas tiempo, pero sin llegar a pasar de eso. Más tarde ambos se habían quedado dormidos, abrazándose mutuamente.

A la mañana siguiente Alphonse despertó, y mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la imagen de ese cuarto, exhaló considerable cantidad de aire, se levantó de golpe quedando sentado sobre la cama y miró a Ed que estaba a su derecha. Quien, por el repentino movimiento también abrió los ojos, y teniendo una reacción parecida a la del chico, le miró completamente rojo y exaltado.

-Alphonse... – dijo intentando encontrar una excusa para justificar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Rápidamente su mirada viajó a través de la habitación hasta que se topó con algo.

-C-creo que me excedí con el alcohol. Disculpa – dijo totalmente sonrojado mientras miraba a la supuesta culpable sustancia.

-...S-sí... – tartamudeó Alphonse - ..y-yo también. – Ed le miró con cierta desilusión.

- ¡Edward-san... ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto! – se aventuró a confesar el chico. – ¡No nos pondríamos ebrios con tan poco! – explicó algo que era obvio que Ed también sabía, a la vez que su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. Y sin dudarlo, se lanzó sobre Ed para abrazarlo y besarlo con pasión. Cosa que el alquimista respondió al instante.

* * *

...De esa manera había sido su primer acercamiento. Edward regresaba de sus pensamientos una vez más. Varias personas comenzaban a retirarse. Al le miraba algo preocupado, había notado a su hermano mayor demasiado pensativo. 

-Nii-san- llamó Al. Ed parpadeó un par de veces y dirigió su mirada donde el menor, brindándole una sonrisa que no expresaba alegría.

Pensaba en Alphonse Heiderich. Se había expuesto a demasiado peligro para hacer que Ed pudiera volver a su mundo y salvarlo. Y cuando lo había logrado, regresó y esperó encontrarse de nuevo con su amigo, que era mucho mas especial que eso. Pero sus expresiones se habían congelado al notar que él había muerto, y sólo para poder cumplir el sueño de Ed.

Alphonse sabiendo que padecía de tuberculosis, quería aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba de vida para poder dejar evidencia de que él había existido en ese mundo, y planeaba hacerlo a través de la construcción de cohetes. Pero este deseo se vio frustrado al descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de la sociedad Thule y al arriesgarse a ayudar a Ed. Puesto que lo que le importó después era el bienestar del alquimista

* * *

-¡Espera¡Nunca dije que quisiera regresa ahí! – dijo Ed cuando Alphonse le dio a entender que cruzaría al otro lado de la puerta con ese cohete en el que Ed se encontraba, momentos después de haber recibido un balazo en su brazo metálico. 

-Quiero que vayas – dijo con una tierna sonrisa. El rostro de Ed reflejó sorpresa y tristeza al tiempo.

-Alphonse... ¿te molesto? – preguntó con el temor de que su amigo no deseara mas su compañía.

El chico negó con la cabeza y luego dijo en modo serio:

-Nosotros no existimos en tu sueño – Ed abrió mas los ojos – Incluso si muero, sigo todavía aquí. Soy definitivamente de aquí – dijo y luego alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Ed. Seguidamente le tomó la mano y la apretó – No me olvides. – finalizó. Después de cerrar la cabina del cohete retrocedió para proceder con el lanzamiento. Ed se había quedado estático.

-¡Alphonse¡Alphonse¡Alphonse! – llamó desesperadamente cuando reaccionó. Intentó liberarse de los cinturones de seguridad que lo mantenían en el asiento. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ojiazul había hecho que el cohete despegara.

Había sido su último encuentro y Elric no se había podido despedir. Apenas Ed había despegado cuando Hess disparó a Alphonse matándolo. Cuando Ed regresó del mundo de la alquimia tras derrotar a Eckart, tenía la ilusión de verle de nuevo¡quería estar con él! pero el no sabía del siniestro ocurrido a su amigo.

* * *

-Nii-san – llamó de nuevo Al. Ed reaccionó, se había perdido de nueva cuenta en sus pensamientos. Volteó a los lados notando que ya solo quedaban ellos y Noa. Se acercó a la tumba de Alphonse y se arrodillo ante ella mirándola con suma atención. Pasó una manos por su rostro deteniéndola en su boca para besarla y luego ponerla sobre la lápida para depositar el beso. Al levantarse volteó donde Noa y Al que le miraban con atención. 

-Vámonos – dijo Ed con la misma sonrisa melancólica que había mantenido desde un inicio

* * *

Los días habían pasado y ambos hermanos junto a la gitana habían emprendido un viaje. Esta vez Ed deseaba buscar la bomba de Uranio que se encontraba en ese mundo, ya que podría causar grandes daños. 

"Tal cosa no es necesaria en ninguno de los dos mundos" había dicho el alquimista de acero. Así comenzaron una nueva vida, intentando como en muchas ocasiones dejar el pasado atrás. Aunque en realidad, Ed no olvidaría a Alphonse, una de las razones era que él se lo había pedido.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el funeral de Alphonse. Ahora, los tres jóvenes se encontraban en Berlín. Sus investigaciones los habian llevado hasta ahí. Fritz Lang les había facilitado un pequeño departamento. Aunque les había ofrecido algo mas espacioso Edward se negó, pues quizá se quedaran en ese lugar por poco tiempo.

Esa noche corría un ligero viento fresco, la gitana y alquimistas habian ido a descansar. Ed dormía en el mismo cuarto que su hermano, pero en camas individuales, la del hermano mayor estaba situada junto a la ventana abierta por la cual se lograban colar los sutiles rayos de luna. Ambos jóvenes estaban profundamente dormidos. Sin embargo Ed como en varias noches soñaba a Alphonse Heiderich. Le encantaba encontrarse con él, pero era amargo cuando despertaba y entendía que todo había sido sólo un sueño, que en realidad ese joven nunca estaría ahí de nuevo con él.

Esta vez soñó que se encontraba acostado en la azotea de su antiguo departamento, en una noche hermosa donde el cielo nocturno estaba chispeado por parpadeantes puntos plateados y la luna brillante lo observaba todo, una escena que ya había vivido. Escuchó una voz a su izquierda, y volteando sólo la cabeza lo vio; Alphonse estaba a su lado también acostado observando el cielo, entonces encontró su mirada con la de Elric. Ed estiró su mano para alcanzarle, pero la distancia entre ambos se hizo un poco mas grande. Así que el alquimista se levantó y caminó hacia donde el ojiazul. Cuando llegó hasta él se arrodilló a su lado, luego bajó la cabeza para presionar sus labios contra los de su amigo. Heiderich solo había sonreído pero parecía dudar al responder el beso, hasta que finalmente comenzó a mover sus labios tímidamente.

Mientras tanto, Alphonse Elric se encontraba soñando con una escena en Rizenbul, habían muchos conocidos ahí, la abuela Pinako, Winry, Den, Ed, Rose, El coronel y varios de sus subordinados entre otras personas¡incluyendo a la maestra Izumi y a Hughes! Parecía una especie de fiesta, todos reían y hablaban animadamente mientras bebían o comían. Pero entonces el joven alquimista cayó de rodillas apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, todos corrían a su ayuda preocupados por la repentina reacción del chico. Su hermano lo ayudó a levantarse mientras gritaba su nombre, pero Al aun seguía intentando respirar.

El menor de los hermanos Elric abrió los ojos despertando de su sueño, sorprendiéndose al sentir que en la realidad también le faltaba el aire. Su corazón se aceleró al máximo al descubrir que alguien lo estaba besando, con manos temblorosas tomó los hombros de ese alguien para separarlo de sí. Sintió una especie de mareo al reaccionar sobre lo que sucedía y comprender que era su propio hermano quien lo besaba. Pero había algo raro, Ed abrió los ojos y a pesar de esto, no parecía totalmente conciente. Al, con ambas manos intentó empujar un poco a su hermano hacia atrás sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero entonces desistió. A pesar de que esa situación era bastante extraña, a él en realidad le agradaba, debía admitir que lo que sentía por su hermano no era un simple cariño fraternal. Sentía algo mas fuerte hacia él, y eso no era reciente. Así que dando un fuerte respiro, respondió el beso cerrando los ojos.

Quizá estaba mal aprovecharse de la condición en que Ed estaba, pero en todo caso Ed había comenzado el beso, aunque Al fue quien cedió aun sabiendo que su hermano no era conciente de lo que hacía. Las manos de Al empezaron a temblar y su corazón aun seguía latiendo rápido, era algo en verdad raro. ¿Qué estaría soñando su hermano para hacer eso? Lo que fuera en ese momento ya no importaba, pensaba tomar esa oportunidad para probar los labios de Ed. ¿Pero en serio estaría haciendo mal¿Y si así fuera qué? Había hecho algo peor; una transmutación humana. Él ya era un pecador de cualquier modo.

Así con este y otros pensamientos revueltos siguió explorando con su lengua el interior de la boca de su hermano. Después de unos momentos, la actividad por parte de Ed cesó, lo cual hizo que Al abriera los ojos encontrándose con otros dorados. El mayor parpadeó y pareció despertar, se vio confundido pero al notar que sus labios hacían contacto con los de su hermano, sus pupilas se dilataron. Se quedó callado por un momento. ¿Había besado a su hermano! En sus sueños besaba a Alphonse Heiderich y en el mundo real besaba a Al.

-A-al... – titubeó al decir Ed. Apretó los puños mientras le veía con sorpresa. Sin duda se estaba volviendo loco, la imagen de Heiderich siempre estaba presente, y ahora había logrado infiltrarse y afectar la realidad. ¿Cómo explicaría lo sucedido?

-¡Nii-san! – susurró Al mirándole con cierto temor pues Ed ya estaba conciente. Quizá se enojaría con él... No deseaba eso, al pensar esto sus ojos se nublaron, y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir...

- ...perdóname – dijo Ed bajando la mirada y separándose de Al. Sintió verdadera culpa pues ahora su hermano parecía querer llorar – por favor perdóname... – repitió – ...yo...no sé qué pasó... creo que soy sonámbulo... – dijo, pues fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Si había herido a su hermano debía hacerle saber que no fue su intención, pues en realidad él no sabía lo que estaba pasando, su sueño lo había controlado.

Ed se había disculpado, lo cual significaba que no estaba molesto con él. Al se le quedó mirando por un instante, el mayor estaba a punto de dirigirse a su cama cuando casi instintivamente le detuvo jalándole el brazo. Ed, ahora sentado al borde de la cama volteó a verle un poco sorprendido. Al se quedó callado por algunos segundos.

- ...No te preocupes... nii-san – dijo finalmente con su comprensiva sonrisa, aunque en realidad aun estaba algo nervioso. Varias veces había deseado que algo así pasara entre ellos. Pero obviamente no podía admitirlo, era antinatural¿qué pensaría su hermano si se lo dijera? Ed sólo atinó a sonreír.

-¿nii-san? – llamó el menor

-¿qué pasa Al? – dijo aun apenado por lo que le había hecho

-...¿Qué soñabas? – dudó, pero finalmente se decidió a preguntar. Ed se sonrojó, pero gracias a que era de noche no se notaba.

-...yo, bueno... no, no recuerdo en realidad... – mintió

Al sonrió tristemente

- ...no sabes mentir- dijo - ¿lo extrañas no es cierto? – preguntó llegando a la conclusión de que su hermano aun no podía olvidar a Heiderich, causándole ésta perdida, sonambulismo.

El beso que había recibido no iba para él, sino para Alphonse, el chico de ese mundo. Sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho. Obviamente su hermano no podía amarle como él lo hacia.

Ed no respondió nada y simplemente desvió la mirada.

-nii-san – llamó Al con voz quebrada debido al nerviosismo por lo que iba a decirle.

-¿...sí Al?

Al tragó saliva y se acercó mas a su hermano, puso su mano derecha sobre el rostro del mayor.

- Si gustas... puedes imaginar que soy él... no me importa nii-san – dijo completamente rojo, que creía incluso en la oscuridad podría notarse fácilmente.

-¡Al! – exclamó en voz baja, no podía creer lo que su hermano le decía, y sin haber respondido sintió como el menor de los Elric acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ed se quedó estático por un momento. No sabía que hacer. Mientras tanto Al ya le daba otro beso y esta vez con su lengua intentaba abrirse paso al interior de la boca de Ed. Simplemente no lo pudo resistir y respondió el beso con la misma intensidad con que su hermano lo hacía. Puso una mano en la nuca del menor y con la mano metálica le tomó la espalda.

Ese momento era maravilloso, finalmente su ilusión de tener contacto nuevamente con Alphonse Heiderich se cumplía.

Ed se detuvo en seco por un momento, esta vez por lo que había pensado. Abrió los ojos y vio el joven rostro de su hermano que en ese momento le miró con duda. Ed se sintió mal por haber creído que en realidad había estado besando a su amigo, y haber usado con ese fin a su hermano. Seguramente su hermano sólo lo hacia para hacerle sentir mejor. Pero no, el no merecía ser tratado así.

-Al no puedo hacer esto, no debes hacer esto por mi. No puedo usarte de esa manera.

-nii-san, ya te dije que no me importa...- dijo Al

-¡pero solo estaría engañándome! – interrumpió Ed. – me volveré loco si pienso que en realidad puedo estar junto a Alphonse.

- ¿...y sino pensaras en él? – se aventuró a preguntar Al

-¿qué estas diciendo Al? – preguntó¿sería que su hermano estaba insinuando que deseaba ser besado por él?

-nii-san, yo... te amo – confesó

-yo también Al. – dijo naturalmente, por lo cual el menor entendió que seguramente no había comprendido el significado que él le había dado a "amar"

- no nii-san, lo que siento por ti... va mas allá de amor de hermanos... – declaró con los ojos húmedos. Ed se quedó callado, no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

Entonces se acercó nuevamente para besarlo, pero esta vez Ed no respondió.

-Al, esto no esta bien – dijo seriamente separándolo de sí mismo. A Al le escurrió una lagrima por la mejilla.

-¿por qué¿por qué somos hombres¿por qué somos hermanos¿o porque? Finalmente es amor así que ¿dónde esta lo malo? No te ha importado antes hacer algo malo¿o ya olvidaste lo de mamá?... – preguntó desesperado, y esto ultimo con cierto sarcasmo– ¡no creo que sea nada de eso¡Tu hacías lo mismo con Heiderich! - y entonces al pronunciar este apellido entendió - ...tienes razón nii-san, no lo aceptarías puesto que tu le sigues amando. ¿Pero sabes que? A mi no me importaría, haría lo que fuera para poder estar junto a ti. Así como él lo estaba.

-Al no sabes lo que dices...

-¡Sí lo sé¡Sé que te amo y eso me es suficiente! ...pero descuida hermano, ya no te molestaré mas con eso – dijo dolido acostándose de nuevo y tapándose hasta la cabeza con la sábana mientras sus sollozos eran lo único audible en la habitación.

Ed sin saber qué hacer o pensar se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la suya en silencio. No supo cuando fue que Al dejó de llorar pues el sueño acabó por vencerlo. Y al poco tiempo también Al quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Ed despertó y volteó hacia la cama de su hermano, que ya no se encontraba ahí, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina donde Al ya estaba desayunando y cuando el mayor entro a la habitación solo dejo salir un neutral "buenos días"

-Buenos días Edo-kun – dijo Noa sirviéndole el desayuno. Ed respondió para ambos con cierto desgano. Los tres comían en silencio. Normalmente eran los hermanos quienes ponian animos a la hora de los alimentos. Pero evidentemente ninguno de los dos estaba de humor, así que Noa no dijo nada.

-¿Noa me pasas la sal por favor? – pidió Ed. Cuando ella le extendía el frasquito con la sal estuvo a punto de tomarlo, pero recordó que Noa podría ver lo que pasaba por su mente con solo tocarle, y no deseaba eso, ya que si lo descubría podría pensar lo peor de ellos, así que Ed no atrapó el frasco cuando Noa lo soltó.

-Lo siento – dijo Ed poniendo una mano en su nuca y fingiendo una sonrisa.

Llegada la tarde Ed se encontraba en la azotea de ese departamento, apoyando su cabeza contra sus rodillas y tomándose estas con las manos. Corría un ligero viento y el sol bañaba con sus rayos dorados las cimas de las casas y edificios de la ciudad. No había dejado de pensar en lo que su hermano había dicho. Cerró los ojos dejando que ese ambiente de paz lo invadiera. Y entonces su mente viajó hasta los recuerdo que tenía de Alphonse Heiderich. Los besos y abrazos que se daban cada día, y las palabras que se dirigían mutuamente. El ultimo acercamiento que habían tenido.

Ed le había aclarado que en realidad le amaba a él y no a Noa, y precisamente se hallaban en la azotea de en aquel entonces su hogar, mientras contemplaban el cielo nocturno bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Esa vez el alquimista había repartido besos por todo el pecho de Heiderich mientras este acariciaba su cabello suelto. Luego se dirigió hasta sus labios para depositar en los del ojiazul un sutil beso.

* * *

- Ed no te incomoda nuestra situación? – preguntó Alphonse llamando al alquimista "Ed" y no "Edward-san" como antes lo hacía. 

-Claro que no... ¿a ti si?

- No – respondió con una dulce sonrisa – sólo quería saber qué era lo que pensabas al respecto.

-Con el hecho de saber que te amo es suficiente. No me importa lo demás. Estoy muy contento de poder estar a tu lado– dijo Ed

- Pienso lo mismo... También te amo – dijo Heiderich. Y después de esto le besó con dulzura.

* * *

Ed regresó de sus pensamientos con un suspiro. Esas palabras que él mismo había dicho, fueron también utilizadas por su hermano el día anterior. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, aun estaba confundido. 

-... Sería muy extraño, pero si le amas entonces deberías seguir adelante – dijo una voz que sobresaltó a Ed. Instantáneamente volteó encontrándose con que a su izquierda estaba sentada Noa y era ella quien había hablado. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento había llegado. ¿cómo sabía Noa lo que estaba pensando¿le habría tocado y él ni se dio cuenta?

-¡Noa! – exclamó Ed. – ¿Cómo sabes lo que tenia en mente?

-Tu recordaste evitar que tuviera contacto contigo, pero no Al. – explicó la chica. – Y al verte de este modo era obvio que estabas pensando en eso.

-...no tengo idea de qué hacer... dijo que me ama, seguro esta confundido... – dijo Ed sonrojado

-¿no serás tu el confundido con respecto a lo que sientes? Ya te ha pasado. – dijo Noa. Ed quedó en silencio por un momento.

- no quiero hacer sufrir a Al.

Noa le tocó el hombro izquierdo y él por su parte, le permitió hacerlo. La chica se separó de él.

-Haz lo que creas mejor para ambos Ed... – dijo ya habiendo visto lo que el alquimista pensaba de su hermano menor. – Y no te preocupes. Sabes qué opino acerca de juzgar a los demás. Yo no lo haría con nadie, y menos con ustedes. Además ambos son de buen corazón. – agregó respondiendo a la inquietud que Ed tenía sobre lo que ella podría pensar.

Al había salido de casa durante toda la tarde, y fue hasta en la noche cuando regresó, y después de darse una ducha se dispuso a dormir. En todo el día no había hablado con su hermano, por pena, y resentimiento.

Ed entró a la habitación sin prender la luz, Al fingió estar dormido cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. El alquimista mayor caminó en silencio, entonces Al sintió como el lado derecho de su cama se hundía un poco, su hermano se había sentado y ahora le contemplaba, no pudo resistirlo más y también volteó a verle, dejando fija su mirada en él, esperando a que dijera algo.

- Al... discúlpame, no quise herirte, y no quisiera hacerlo, es cierto que aun no puedo olvidar a Alphonse... y creo que sería injusto que estando contigo pensara en alguien más...- dijo y luego dio un suspiro – dijiste que eso no te importaba, y si eso es verdad y de esa manera crees que serás feliz, entonces estaré dispuesto a hacerlo. Pues lo único que deseo es que tu seas feliz, porque te amo... aunque no de la misma manera en que tu me amas... Discúlpame – pidió.

Al le seguía mirando y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- ...Nii-san yo soy quien debería pedir disculpas – dijo mirando hacia otro lado – Fue muy egoísta de mi parte. No quiero que hagas algo que no deseas, y ahora entiendo que ya no importa que no me quieras como yo a ti. Porque con el simple hecho de poder amarte y saber que tú me quieres aunque sea de diferente manera, es suficiente. Porque yo seré feliz si tu lo eres. – dijo Al.

- ¿Y aun importaría si yo pensara en Alphonse?

- Ya has dicho que no le olvidas y que no me amas... no puedo cambiar eso por mas que lo desee. Pero si es la única manera en que puedo tener algo mas contigo lo acepto. Además tú de alguna manera obtendrías lo que quieres... Estar con él una vez mas. Aunque sea una mentira... y aunque quizás te haga daño. Pero eso ya es decisión tuya nii-san.

Ed se acercó a su hermano que seguía acostado y tímidamente besó sus suaves y finos labios, Al cerró los ojos al sentir tal contacto. Agradeció el poder sentir de nuevo la calidez de ese beso, aunque su hermano no pensara en él, aunque no le amara, aunque solo fuera el medio para cumplir una ilusión. No le importaba, era triste no ser correspondido, pero al tiempo estaba muy alegre de poder servirle de algo a su hermano, y de poder obtener algo a cambio. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¡Lo amaba tanto!

-...Alphonse – dijo Ed suavemente sumergido en su fantasía. Luego reaccionó que de verdad se estaba dejando llevar por su imaginación. Cuando Al escuchó eso sintió una punzadita en su corazón, sabia que no le hablaba a él, sino a Heiderich.

- ...Edo – dijo Al suponiendo que así era como le llamaba Alphonse. Ed se separó de él y sonrió.

-No es necesario Al – dijo para besarlo nuevamente. Esta vez pensando en él; en Alphonse Elric. Cosa que el menor pudo percibir haciendo que se alegrara en demasía por esto. Era genial saber que de alguna manera comenzaba a ser correspondido.

Ciertamente Ed no amaba a Al como a Heiderich, pero el hecho de que le agradara besar a su hermano era una señal de que no sólo había amor fraternal, como él afirmaba, sino algo más. Quizá con el tiempo le correspondería como el menor deseaba. Sin embargo nunca olvidaría a Alphonse, eso sería imposible, pero eso no significaba que no podría querer a alguien más con tal intensidad.

Al acariciaba el cabello de Ed y este lo abrazaba con más fuerza, como deseando que no se fuera de su lado al tiempo que ambos seguían unidos por un beso lleno de sentimientos sinceros.

* * *

** Ok eso fue todo... porfa no maten, la verdad no sabía que poner al final pero pues eso fue lo que se me ocurrió ! Como pueden notar no es precisamente un final feliz, pero tampoco es triste... todo depende de cómo lo vean ! Espero que les haya gustado.  
Cuando comencé este fic iba a hacerlo largo y con mas parejas shounen ai, pero eso significaba que estaría mas difícil su creación. Pero weno... ya lo pasado pasado xD  
Me despido recordándoles que dejen review please! >o **  



End file.
